


There Is No Happenstance

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: What influenced James MacGyver to choose Jack Dalton to partner with his son?





	There Is No Happenstance

There Is No Happenstance

James MacGyver sat at his old polished mahogany desk. The top was littered with bits and pieces of wire, gear's, various items with the exception of one corner that held a pile of folders, ignoring those he looked at the one in his hand.  
" The Army Angus? Explosive Ordinance Division? Why didn't you stay at MIT?" He sighed disappointedly and closed the folder on his son's military photo.  
Now I need to find someone to take care of you.  
He'd been through two dozen prospects already, had 16 more on his desk to read through. He'd asked for only the best and brightest to keep up with his son.  
Reaching for a folder he sighed as his phone rang.   
" Yes?"  
'Have you gone through the files?'  
" So far no one is the right fit."  
'I think you're going about this the wrong way.'  
" How so Admiral Hill?" He inquired of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.  
'You don't need a scholar to protect Specialist MacGyver, you need someone with brawn and a hell of a lot of guts that will take a bullet for him.'  
" I'd like them to have brains too Admiral."  
'The man I'm thinking of, though he may be no Einstein, has plenty of brains. Look at the folder on the bottom of the pile.'  
James pulled it out and opened it, " Sergeant Jack Dalton, Delta Force." He read aloud, scanning the file, " not who I was looking for."  
'But he's who you need. Call me after you've read the file.' The woman replied and hung up.  
" Alright, let's see who you are Jack Dalton." James said hanging up too.  
Excellence in firearms proficiency. Sniper training. Previous experience with Overwatch. Success rate...100%.  
" Decent enough record. Let's see your psychological evaluation... Opinionated. Short tempered." James shook his head when he saw the last sentence of his evaluation. "Sergeant Dalton would give his life for those he protects." James said quietly.  
He studied the Delta Operatives photograph.  
The man, who was probably 10 years his sons senior had an easy smile but his eyes showed James a seriousness that belied the smile.  
He picked up the phone and called.  
'Yes?'  
" Assign Sergeant Dalton as Specialist MacGyver's Overwatch."  
'I'll see to it.' The Admiral replied and hung up.  
James put the phone down and pulled out Angus' photo, holding both he took a deep breath.  
"Take care of my son Dalton. I have plans for him."  
With those words he placed both files in a safe which only he could access using his locks made of forks and gears.  
His phone rang and he picked it up, "Yes, Director Thornton?" He answered.

Washington, DC  
" Yes?"  
'Mr. MacGyver has agreed to use Jack as his son's Overwatch.'  
" Nice work Admiral."  
'Merely doing my part for our great country Director.'  
" And it has nothing to do with me being the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency."  
'Good day Director.'  
The Director shook his head amused and hung up hearing the laughter in the woman's voice.  
Director Conrad Dalton picked up the photo on his desk and smiled.  
" What do you think about your old uncle Jack? James MacGyver isn't the only chess player here. I'm sorry to use you as my pawn Jack but someone needs to keep Mr. MacGyver in check. You know that old saying, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' and I need to make sure I have someone in place to keep Oversight's power in check. I hope you'll understand one day."  
He had a son born to he and his wife but his brother Jack Sr.'s son had always felt like a son to him too and he hated using him this way but it couldn't be helped.  
Once Jack was done with the military he'd convince him to consider the CIA as his next career move, he'd already put the bug in his ear and from there he'd make sure James MacGyver knew he was worthy of DXS.  
" Sir, Agent McCord is ready to brief you."  
" Thank you Claire." He nodded, put the photo of Jack back down and left to hear what his trusted analyst had to report.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Conrad Dalton is the President on Madam Secretary. Hey, his name is Dalton how could I not use him? I just started watching Madam Secretary this year so if there are mistakes please forgive me.


End file.
